Netflix and chill? Actually it's just jealousy striking again
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: A 'the start of years of love' au reverse universe drabble. Izaya and Shizuo are both in college together and share a room. established relationships. School break is here and these two are watching a movie together until Izaya mentions Shinra, in this au they had a past relationship, so enter jealous Shizuo for no apparent reason to end with smut pwp as entry 15ish for fluff month


**the start of years of love au drabble extra thingy** **instead of chapter two**

 **i ended up with a shizuo being jealous of shinra**

 **because shinra had a past with izaya**

 **instead of an izaya being jealous of celty in the original story**

 **this is extra because this fits in this au but reversed**

 **but this story has more things being established**

 **like sexual tensions and imitate moments between shizuo and izaya already on shinra and izaya's part too (mentions of)**

 **because i can't do plot for life so here's a filter extra**

 **this is really just smut again**

 **half half entry #15 with mild angst? it's suppose to be angst free month prompts**

 **casually breaks all rules**

 **there's no sketchy kadota so it's all good**

School break can be a wonderful time to watch a movie with your roommate in the dark.

"This movie's boring," Shizuo complained.

But sometimes it's not.

He looked at Izaya, who was sitting next to him on the sofa of their dorm room, but he didn't get an answer.

Shizuo placed an arm around Izaya's shoulders. He leaned over and bit the tip of Izaya's ear before lowering his head to sucking on Izaya's neck.

Izaya tilted his head to give Shizuo more room but otherwise did not respond.

Shizuo took that as a challenge, he pulled Izaya into his lap facing him and violently kissed him. Izaya kissed back, grinding his hips against Shizuo's. Shizuo thrust up in response, causing Izaya to gasp into his mouth.

Shizuo pushed Izaya down onto the sofa, leaning over him with a hungry look in his eyes. "Isn't this better than that movie? What was so great about it, anyway?"

"It was a sequel. I watched the first one a long time ago with Shinra." Izaya smiled gently at the thought.

Shinra.

He drew away from Izaya, his grin fading. "Shizu-chan? What's wrong?" Izaya asked when he saw the change in the blonde's face.

Shinra Kishitani.

Izaya's past lover and best friend.

Who did everything together.

Naturally, Shizuo got jealous that Izaya had been thinking of Shinra while sitting next to him, but all he said was, "Forget it."

"No, Shizu-chan, just-"

"It doesn't matter!" Shizuo abandoned the couch to the dark corners of his room.

 _Was it because I said Shinra's name? Was that enough to upset Shizu-chan? Wait what am I thinking? Of course it would._ Izaya sighed. Shizuo could be a real idiot sometimes.

Ever since they got into a relationship, Shizuo started to avoid Shinra whenever he was with Izaya after hearing Izaya's past with him from middle school to high school.

It was simple. Shizuo was jealous of Shinra. Especially tonight apparently.

Izaya turned off the tv and waited until he heard the shower at the end of the hall turn on. Izaya stood outside the door with a bobby pin in hand. It took less than two seconds for him to unlock the door, and there he was, leaning against the sink as Shizuo grumbled, "Who's there?"

"It's me." Izaya replied. Who else?

Shizuo poked his head out from behind the curtain, looking annoyed. "What the hell do you want Izaya, I'm taking a shower. Leave."

"No." Izaya's crimson eyes flicked to the mirror, which was fogging up from all the steam. He could faintly make out his reflection, the determination in his eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me later." Shizuo pointed out. He rather be alone.

Rather than point out how hard that would be if Shizuo kept evading him, Izaya got straight to it. "It's about Shinra."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and pulled the curtain shut again, probably wishing it was a door he could slam. The flowing water wasn't loud enough to drown Izaya out.

"I'm with _you,_ Shizu-chan. There's no reason for you to be acting like I'm in love with him." Izaya said over the sound of rushing water in the bathroom.

"You were, weren't you?" Shizuo replied.

Izaya breathed out slowly. "I don't regret loving Shinra, I'm glad he found his happiness with Celty. But he's not my boyfriend now, is he? _You are,_ you make me happy _._ "

Shizuo remained silent and immobile behind the curtain as Izaya assured him that his feelings for Shinra were in the past. It was a great and terrible thing to hear; it just confirms that they had been in a relationship, but at least now Shizuo knew Izaya was only interested in him. One thing still bothered him, though.

"Did you have sex with Shinra?" he asked.

"Yes." Izaya replied after a short pause.

Shizuo growled at that.

"Any more questions about the past you'd like to ask?" Izaya asked dryly.

"None. So get out."

The sound he heard next was not that of a door opening and someone shuffling out. It sounded like a zipper, and then a soft thud. Shizuo coughed. "What are you doing Izaya?"

"You're about to reap the benefits of having me as a lover."

The curtain opened and a naked Izaya stepped into the shower. Shizuo sputtered, torn between closing his eyes, pushing Izaya out of the tub, or simply reveling in the view.

Lust won out and as he stepped back to make room for Izaya, he stared at his body and vaguely wondered why it had taken him so long to admit he was attracted to this man. Izaya's body captivated him. Hell, all of Izaya captivated him.

He pulled Izaya to him and claimed his lips. He couldn't avoid him anymore, because Izaya belonged with him. He'd come to him, and when he whispered in his ear "I love you, Shizu-chan," Shizuo knew he'd never leave.

They moved their hands over each other's body, through each other's hair. Shizuo loved the feel of Izaya's skin under water-slicked skin and his lips soon joined his hands as he kissed Izaya everywhere. "Do you want me?" Shizuo asked, just to hear an affirmation.

Izaya smiled up at him. Black bangs stuck to his forehead, and Shizuo brushed them aside. "Yes as much as you want me." For emphasis, he wrapped a hand around Shizuo's erection.

Shizuo groaned at the touch. "Not in here, bed." Shizuo gave Izaya's lip a quick kiss.

"What a disappointment, I wanted some fun in the water too. Well, can't be helped. Take me there." replies Izaya as he wraps his arms around Shizuo's neck.

Without wasting another moment, he lifted Izaya with ease and carried him to his bedroom, leaving the hallway drenched. Neither of them were too concerned about housekeeping at the moment.

Shizuo dropped Izaya on the bed and in an instant they'd resumed their kissing. Moans escaped Izaya's mouth as Shizuo pumped a hand up and down his length.

He lowered his head to Izaya's thighs to kiss and nibble the sensitive skin there. He grinned as Izaya arched his back, hands falling to his sides. Shizuo moved to his stomach, leaving tiny bitemarks as he went. His lips hovered for a moment over the scar on Izaya's hip before kissing it as well.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya's voice was above a whisper.

"Yes, Izaya?" Shizuo's eyes followed Izaya's skin's path to look towards him.

The want and impatience in Izaya's voice made him even harder. "I want you to fuck me. Now." One side of his mouth curved up. "Or would you prefer that I fuck you?"

"In your dreams flea." Shizuo growled playfully, pinning Izaya to the bed to let him know who was in charge, Izaya's laugh was heard in that room.

"Sometimes," Izaya responded with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Lube."

Shizuo retrieved the bottle in the nightstand before he crawled back onto the bed with Izaya and squirted some onto his hand, spreading it thickly over his fingers before inserting one finger into Izaya.

He kept glancing at Izaya's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Izaya nodded to let him know he could continue.

He stretched him more with his second and third finger. He even earned a few moans when all three fingers were knuckle-deep and moving inside him. "Take me Shizu-chan," Izaya breathed.

Shizuo spread a generous amount of lube onto his cock, his nerves on fire with anticipation. He spread Izaya's legs more and, taking a deep breath, Shizuo entered him.

He pulled back and thrust forward again and again, knowing he was flushed and grunting but not caring about anything but Izaya.

Izaya cried out his name as the thrusts continued. He wrapped his legs tightly around Shizuo's waist and Shizuo managed to go even deeper, Izaya's loudest cry yet his reward.

Seeing Izaya's hand inch towards his own erection made Shizuo knock the hand aside and wrapped his own hand around Izaya's cock, trying to time his movements around it with his thrusts into Izaya's body.

It was enough, Izaya came shouting his name, and that glorious sound made Shizuo follow suit. Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and lay beside him, throwing an arm across him.

Shizuo almost felt embarrassed for saying such a sentimental thing, but he knew he'd feel even more stupid if he didn't. "I love you."

They whispered words of love in unison before Shizuo pecked a kiss on Izaya's forehead, basking in their afterglows.

Sometimes all you need is a bed and love than a couch and a movie.

 **the end**

 **entry #15 success? light smut is fluff right**

 **right**

 **reply to the kappaling DrowningInTheHourglass from the parent fanfic: this is like the 'more' i call this one the sequel i guess or a reverse effect story, thank you for your crackers on many other stories c:**

 **feed me crackers (reviews) if demand for this to continue**

 **because there's still the rest of the school au stories to do still**

 **bai kappalings drink your tea**

 **happy 80th egg thing c: separate story is here**

 **-from the kappa that does update actual story and ends up writing drabble in an alternate universe of an au**


End file.
